Guidance
by Maximillian Delirium
Summary: Ψυχοπομπός psy•cho•pomp [sahy-koh-pomp] noun 1) a person who conducts spirits or souls to the other world, as Hermes or Charon A lost soul comes looking for the way to the next world. It finds Connor Stoll. (Connico preslash)
1. Chapter 1: Visitor

**AN: It's been ages since I've written PJatO fic, so if some things are wrong, I'm entirely to blame for my shoddy memory. I know this isn't one of the fics I promised to prioritize, but consider it an extra. You'll be happy to know that for the first time ever, I've actually finished writing the story before I post it. Hold me to an update schedule! Don't let me get away with month long gaps!**

* * *

It was a beautiful day. Then again, it was always a beautiful day at camp. It never rained; the humidity was perfect. Connor was content. He liked that word — content — because it hit a note that "satisfied" didn't reach and "happy" was too broad to pinpoint. Also, it sounded a little like his name, which was also a plus.

He was sitting on the dock by the lake, his legs in the water. His job was to watch for capsized canoes or any other maritime emergencies (which was more Percy Jackson's kind of thing, but they had a rotation). So far, the post had been uneventful. Connor hadn't even needed to think for the past half-hour.

The boards creaked behind him. Connor looked over his shoulder. It was rare to see Nico di Angelo wandering around camp in broad daylight. He was a bit of a lurker, the kind of guy that preferred to step out of the shadows at random times. It was warm and sunny, but he was still wearing his bomber jacket. It figured. People like Nico didn't get hot.

Connor pulled his legs up and got to his feet. "Hey kid," he said. As soon as Nico was in reach, he ruffled his hair. "What's up?"

"I'm looking for Percy. Thought he might be over here." Nico nodded at the lake. Percy could usually be found near water when he had the time. If he wasn't at the beach, he was probably here. "By the way," Nico added, smoothing his hair, "don't do that."

Connor simply smiled in response. He shaded his eyes and gazed out over the lake. The sun glittering off the water was so intense he had to squint. He could only just make out the shapes of other campers paddling around. Travis was out there, teaching some new kids the basics. Connor hadn't noticed Percy, but he could have been hanging out on the other side.

"Sorry," he told Nico. "I don't know where he is. He and Annabeth are probably hiding somewhere."

Nico grumbled something unintelligible.

"You know, you could always hang out with me. Until he gets back," Connor suggested.

"No thanks. I know what you like to do for fun and I'm not a fan."

Connor laughed. "We don't have to do that stuff if you don't want to. Don't go painting us with a broad brush. We sons of Hermes like things besides stealing and pranking."

"Like what?"

"Like…" Connor trailed off. There was something at the other end of the dock. At first he thought it might be heat waves or sun dazzle. Then it solidified into a human shaped figure and raised a hand.

"Connor," Nico said, a warning.

"Do you see it?"

"Obviously. It's a ghost."

The figure was becoming more defined. It had clothes. And hair. It was the first time Connor had seen an actual spirit, so he wasn't sure what to expect. He took a step towards it. Nico put an arm in front of him.

"Let me handle this."

"I don't think it's dangerous," Connor said. "It's just standing there."

"Better safe than sorry. It shouldn't be here. I didn't call it."

Connor pushed Nico's arm aside. "Listen, I'll stay here and watch it. You go get Mr. D or Chiron."

"What? Why do I have to be the gofer? _I'm_ the son of Hades."

"And I'm a camp counselor. I'm on duty right now watching the lake."

"As the only representative of Hades cabin, I've got status too, and I'm more qualified than you are to deal with ghosts. You can take a message."

"You're stereotyping again—!"

Both boys fell silent. The ghost had been steadily creeping toward them while they were arguing. It hovered only a few feet away. Even half-formed, Connor could tell it wasn't a camper. It was a girl in a pair of short overalls and a collared shirt. He could see bones under her grey skin. She opened and closed her mouth, but no words came out, just a raspy chatter that sent chills down Connor's spine.

"Back away," Nico advised. "We don't know what she wants."

Connor didn't move. The girl was staring straight at him. Her face was misty, like a blurry photo, but she seemed sad. The grinning skull just beneath her pained features made it a little confusing and a lot more horrifying.

"What is it?" Connor asked.

"She can't answer you," Nico scoffed. "You have to feed them, and that's only after you've summoned them. At night."

But the ghost girl was moving again, reaching for Connor with translucent hands.

"Go away," Nico said, waving her away. He went for the sword at his belt.

Connor grabbed his wrist. "Wait."

"Let go of me."

"Is there something you're trying to tell me?" Connor asked the girl. "Can you point it out? What do you need?"

Suddenly, the girl surged forward. Connor felt her go through him — into him. It was like jumping into a bathtub full of ice. He gasped and dropped to his knees. For a second, he felt the deepest, most acute sorrow he'd ever experienced. There were tears in his eyes. His whole body shook.

Nico was yelling at him. "I told you! This is why you should have left it to me."

"She was so…" Connor whispered. "She was so desperate. She came to me because… because…" The sensation was leaving him. He was losing her. He tried to hold on.

"Gods, you're freezing." Nico pulled off his jacket. He put it over Connor's shoulders. "Can you stand?"

Connor nodded. He stood, slipping his arms through the sleeves of the jacket. He was surprised it fit, then remembered that it had always been too big for Nico. Connor thought he must look like an idiot for wearing a jacket in the middle of summer, but he was starting to warm up.

"Next time a ghost randomly shows up in camp, I'll take care of it," Nico said.

"That was one was here for me."

"How would you know?"

"When she grabbed me, it was like I _was_ her for a second. I don't know the whole deal, but she needed my help." Connor rubbed his hands together. "She came out in the daytime for it. That's weird for ghosts, right?"

Nico considered for a few moments. He twisted his skull ring around a few times. "I need to check something," he muttered. He turned to leave.

"Hang on, your jacket," Connor called after him. His teeth chattered as he spoke.

"Huh? It's fine. Wear it until you feel better. You can return it later."

* * *

By the time the chills passed, Connor and Travis's shift at the lake was over. The sun had just begun to set.

"That," Travis said as soon as he saw Connor, "is not your jacket."

"Nico's loaning it to me."

"What for?"

Connor told him about the ghost. When he finished, Travis's eyes were wide.

"Did she look familiar? She could've been someone we knew."

"No. She was a total stranger. It's really weird. I didn't think ghosts could even get in."

"Hmm. Well it's a good thing she didn't eat your face off or anything. That would've been hard to explain to Mom."

Connor smiled and folded the bomber jacket over his arm. "I'm gonna go give this back." He paused. "Saying that felt odd."

"Ooh, do you think Dad heard?" Travis said in a stage whisper. He cupped his ear with his hand. "What's that? Connor should be true to his roots and keep the jacket for himself? But Nico will gut him if he doesn't!"

"It does fit me better, but I'm not going to steal from Hades' kid. That's some mega bad karma."

Travis laughed. "Stay on that one's good side. See you at dinner. I'll save you some M&Ms for Dad."

* * *

The Hades cabin was both insanely nice and vaguely threatening. Connor wasn't a regular guest there — hardly anyone was — so he found it strange to be standing on the front step and knocking on the door. A part of him had always been curious about the interior, but he and Travis had avoided sneaking in. Bad karma. And the wrath of Nico.

Nico answered by opening the door a crack. "What are you doing here?" he asked. He must not have been used to having visitors either.

"Jacket." Connor held it up as proof.

The door opened the rest of the way. "You should come in. Just for a minute."

There wasn't much of anything personal in the cabin. Nico's stuff was confined to its own space out of sight. There was one book lying on the bed face down. Nico picked it up as he walked past. To Connor, the cabin felt more like a tomb than a living space. Maybe it was a child of Hades thing that he'd never understand.

"I remembered reading something about Hermes a while back," Nico said, flipping through the book. "Lots of sources call him a psychopomp — a person who can travel between the world of the living and the world of the dead. Usually they usher souls to the next world. It's one of the things Hermes is known for. He was the one who brought Persephone back."

Connor took a moment to process this. "My dad delivers souls as well as packages."

"Pretty much."

"Does that mean the ghost wanted me to…?"

"Maybe," Nico said. "Getting in and out is no problem for your father and it wasn't for Luke… Sorry."

"It's fine." This was the longest conversation Connor had — in recent memory — had with Nico di Angelo. The kid was usually with Percy or absent, off on his own secret missions. He didn't think they'd ever been alone in a room together. Nico liked to pretend he didn't want friends, so most of Connor's efforts to get closer to him had hit a brick wall. So he couldn't help feeling excited by this new development.

"What it doesn't explain is how a ghost showed up in camp like that." Nico tossed the book back onto the bed.

"Have you talked to your dad? Is the Underworld leaking?"

Nico fixed Connor with a dark look and shook his head. "It was one ghost. That's hardly an emergency."

"Yeah, but…" Connor hesitated. He remembered the ghost girl's sadness, that cold embrace. "She was lost. She didn't know the way. That could be why she was looking for a psycho-whatever."

"Psychopomp."

"I'm just saying we should think about helping her. That's what you do, right?"

"Wrong. I don't run a home for wayward spirits."

Connor sighed. "Fine. Fair enough. I'll just let the Hermes cabin know to look out for anything spooky in case she comes back. Or any friends show up."

"She's long gone. She spent all of her energy doing whatever she did to you."

Connor's heart sank. He felt bad for her. It wasn't fair that she had to be dead. Now she was gone forever. He might never know how he could have helped.

Nico held out his hand. "My jacket."

Connor passed it back to him. "Thanks, by the way. We should hang out more often."

"I already told you: not interested."

"I think someday you will be."

Nico shrugged on the jacket. His small frame practically disappeared beneath it. "If spending time with you means crazy ghosts will show up, asking for directions, I'd rather pass."

* * *

Connor burned a whole bag of M&Ms for Hermes without sneaking any for himself. He needed some questions answered, which meant buttering up his dad as much as possible. As the candies burned in the brazier, Connor whispered, "Dad, I know you saw what happened today. Can we talk? I know you're busy."

There was no immediate sign that the god had heard. Connor settled down with his own food next to his brother. Travis nudged him with his elbow.

"What was it like at Hades' cabin? Did you get to go inside?"

"I did. It was creepy. All the beds are shaped like coffins."

"Sick." Travis heaped his fork with mashed potatoes. "How was Lord of the Dead himself? Any new info on the ghost thing?"

Connor shrugged. "He said that the ghost might have been looking for me because our dad's a psychopomp, but I don't know if we even have that power. We probably shouldn't worry about it. Nico thinks it's a one-time thing."

"I guess he's the expert."

"I can't help thinking it's not over, though. That ghost was really upset."

"She would be. She's a ghost."

"I just…"

"Hey." Travis put a hand on Connor's shoulder. "It'll be okay, Con. Dead things aren't really our area. We're in peacetime right now. We should make the most of it while we can."

"Yeah," Connor agreed. He looked across the rows of tables to where Nico sat. The younger boy pushed his food around on his plate. Connor hoped that Nico was right — that it was nothing — but another part of him hoped he wasn't. Because this might be his chance to be friends with Nico.


	2. Chapter 2: Transport

It was late when Hermes' message came. Connor was asleep. He heard something rustling on the pillow next to his ear, then felt it poke his cheek. He opened one eye. There was a paper airplane on his bed. Connor sat up.

He knew it was from his dad. He couldn't explain why. He just did. Connor picked the airplane up and unfolded it. It was made of ordinary notebook paper; Hermes hadn't even bothered tearing off the part that connected to the spirals.

 _Hey son!_

 _Wish I could come down so we could chat in person, but I'm swamped! Don't worry about ghosts. This was a rare occurrence. You were very brave today and I'm glad to know you weren't hurt. Though you_ _do_ _have the ability to travel in certain spaces off-limits to mortals, I wouldn't go poking around if I were you. Those places can be dangerous._

 _You and your brother stay safe, Connor._

 _—Hermes_

Connor folded the message back up and tucked it underneath his mattress. It hadn't calmed him at all. He laid back down. He spent a few minutes staring at the bunk above him, listening to the gentle breathing of his brothers and sisters, then kicked the sheets off and went outside.

The night air was cool. Connor half expected another ghost to materialize, but nothing happened. He thought about waking Travis up to tell him about the note, then decided against it. It was probably better if he let it go. Connor looked around at the other cabins. The lights were still on in Athena's. Green torches burned above the door of the Hades cabin, creating an unearthly glow against the obsidian walls.

Without stopping to think, Connor headed in that direction. Judging by the bags under Nico's eyes, that kid did not sleep well. He might be awake too. Connor planned what he would say in advance. He needed Nico on board with what he had in mind.

This time, he had to knock twice. Again, Nico opened the door a sliver and peered out. The cabins didn't have locks, but Connor could picture Nico getting a chain installed. He didn't trust anyone who stopped by. Connor wondered if Percy got the same treatment.

"It's the middle of the night. What do you want?"

"Can I come in?"

"No. Go away." Nico moved to close the door. Connor stuck his foot in the gap. It only hurt a little bit. The door was heavier than it looked.

"I need to talk to you. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important."

"If it's about the ghost…"

"It is. But there's more. Please, hear me out." Connor put his hand in the jamb as well, just beneath Nico's. He hoped Nico wouldn't be so cruel as to smash his fingers. "It'll only take a minute. If you're not interested, you can go back to sleep and I'll do this on my own."

Connor waited while Nico thought it over. Then, the door opened. "Fine," Nico said. "Where's your brother?"

"I decided not to get him involved. One of us has to stay here." Connor sidled through the entrance. In the low light, Hades's cabin looked even more forbidding. He noticed that while Nico's bed was definitely in use, his pillow was propped against the wall, a book and flashlight resting beside it.

"You're planning on going somewhere?" Nico asked. He was in his pajamas. They were black (of course they were) with a Jack Skellington pattern. It was one of the cuter things in the room.

"I started thinking. What if that girl died somewhere nearby? That would explain how she showed up here. They can't move very far, can they?"

"No."

"She wasn't a camper, so she must have come from outside. She was looking for help, but… not just for herself."

"You're making wild guesses. There's no way you know that."

"It was a feeling. Why would she come all this way if it was going to evaporate her? There must be something else. Something we're missing."

"I'm a little troubled by your use of the word 'we' here. Like we're working together."

"That's what I came to ask you." Connor put his hands on Nico's shoulders. "Nico. I need your help."

Nico shook his head. "No way. I told you to drop it."

"I need to know what happened. It might not be some huge quest. It might not be a big 'fate of the world' thing, but if there are spirits out there who haven't been able to move on, then that should matter to you." Connor hated what he was about to say, but he had to do it if he wanted to convince Nico. "If it was Bianca…"

Nico tore himself free of Connor's grasp. His face was pale in the faint light. "Don't bring her into this! You barely knew her."

"That's true," Connor admitted. "But these people mattered to someone. That's why we should help them. I would go on my own, but I honestly don't know if I can. If you say no, I'm going to try anyway, even though it might get me killed."

"For one lost soul?" Nico said.

Connor nodded. Nico's harsh gaze softened.

"It got to you," he said. "When she passed through you like that."

"Yeah."

Nico rubbed his eyes. "I shouldn't have let that happen. You wouldn't let me."

"Then it's my fault. I'll take responsibility." Connor walked to the door. "I'm sorry I bothered you."

"Wait." Nico grabbed his arm. He immediately let go, as if startled by his own actions. Connor turned to face him again. Nico looked at the floor. "You'll screw something up if you go by yourself. I'll go with."

* * *

Connor changed quickly and stuffed a few necessary items in a backpack. Then he shook Travis awake. Travis groaned as he opened his eyes. He'd been drooling on his pillow.

"What is it?" he asked blearily. "Emergency?"

"No. I'm going on a trip. It's a secret mission. I need you to cover for me."

Travis pushed himself up. "Where are you going? This can't be an official quest."

"It's not," Connor admitted. He could lie to everyone _but_ his brother. "I'd ask you to come too, but there needs to be at least one Hermes counselor."

"This is about the ghost, isn't it? Did you hear from dad?"

"I did. He said that we could go places other people can't."

"Makes sense. God of travelers." Travis let his head fall back onto the pillow. "Don't worry. I'll make something up. I'm a little hurt that I'm getting left out, but if you come back alive, I'll forgive you. You're not going alone, are you?"

"Nico's coming with."

"You convinced Nico to go with you?" Travis laughed. "Man, you must've been persuasive. Dad would be proud."

Connor grinned back at him. "I won't be gone long. I'll see you in a few days, Travis."

"See you in a few days." Travis made a warding sign against evil. "Love you, bro. Don't die."

"If I do, I'll just talk Nico into bringing me back."

Travis smirked, but he didn't laugh this time.

* * *

"We're going to shadow travel out of camp," Nico said.

"Why not just sneak out?"

"It increases the chances of getting caught. This way, we can slip in and out without anyone noticing. I leave this way all the time." He held out his hand. "I usually don't take people with me. It might make you sick, so be aware of that."

Connor took Nico's arm and followed him into the greenish shadows surrounding the Hades cabin. The darkness bent around them. Connor's head throbbed. He felt like he'd been flipped upside down in a narrow, pitch-black alley. Luckily, it didn't last long. They slipped back into reality on the other side of Camp Half-Blood's borders. Connor blinked a few times.

"That was weird," he said. He rubbed his temples. "I understand why you go it alone."

Nico's head swiveled toward the road. "There's something over there," he said.

"Monsters?"

"Death." Nico took off at a jog. Connor hurried after him.

They arrived at the edge of the road in a few minutes. At this hour, it was pretty much deserted. Connor noticed that someone had stuck a makeshift cross in the ground on the other side. There was a wreath hanging off it.

"That's new," Nico said, walking toward it. He crouched beside the marker. "There was an accident here."

Connor joined him. "It wasn't a monster attack, was it? There are lots of kids who never make it inside."

Nico shook his head. "Car accident. I can feel it. There are echoes."

"See? I knew it was a good idea to bring you along." Connor looked closer at the display. There was a beanie-baby sitting at the base, a little multi-colored bear. It was weighing down a photograph. Connor nudged the bear aside so he could see.

Two girls. A teenager and a little kid. The teenager was definitely the girl they'd seen at the lake. She was wearing different clothes in the picture, but her hair and what Connor had been able to discern of her face were the same. She smiled at the camera, her eyes bright. Connor felt another stab of sympathy for her.

Nico grabbed the back of Connor's t-shirt. "Look over there," he whispered.

A shape floated a few inches above the road. The longer Connor looked at it, the more it started to resemble a little girl. She grew pigtails and sparkly sneakers with Velcro. Her face was like the older girl's — blurry, but still recognizable as a person's. Also like the other ghost, Connor could see her bones through her flesh, like a walking X-ray.

"There's your other one," Nico whispered. He slowly stood up. "Hey," he called to the girl, "over here."

The ghost looked up. Her features morphed with sudden fear and she floated back a few feet. Connor stood up, but stayed low. He didn't have much experience with kids who were this young, but he did know it was good idea to get on their level, so that he wasn't talking down to them.

"It's okay," Connor said. "We're here to help." He extended a hand, palm up.

The ghost didn't move. She didn't even try to speak.

"She's been here for a few weeks," Nico said. "I'm surprised she hung on this long."

"Do you think she'll come to you if you tell her?" Connor asked.

"I can try." Nico stepped forward. He gestured for the girl to come closer. "Come here."

She floated warily forward, then stopped.

"A little more," Nico said. "We're not going to hurt you."

Again, she moved a few feet and halted. Nico made an exasperated noise.

"Maybe she has a name," Connor suggested. "Is there anything written on the memorial?"

Nico checked. "There are two on the back of the picture. Abby and Becca."

Connor shuffled closer to the little girl, hand still outstretched. "Are you Abby? Becca?"

The ghost shivered. She crept closer. She lifted her arm, her tiny hand reaching for Connor's. When she touched him, he felt the chill. It reminded him of holding an ice cube, but he didn't let go; he curled his fingers around hers. The girl's shape grew clearer.

"Everything's going to be alright," Connor assured her. "We can take you to where you need to go. You don't have to wait here anymore."

She made a chattering noise. It sounded like a question, but Connor couldn't be sure. He smiled and got to his feet. Nico stood to the side, regarding the girl with a strange mix of emotions. Connor wished he knew what Nico was thinking. He obviously felt sorry for her. She couldn't be more than five years old.

"I know a nearby entrance to the Underworld," Nico said. "It'll take a day or two to reach. How are you going to take her there?"

"I'll think of something."

* * *

They were able to leave the accident site easily. Nico was puzzled by this.

"She should be tethered to the spot where she died."

"I think, and this is just a theory," Connor said, "it's because of me. My dad delivers souls to the Underworld, so obviously he's got to move them. Maybe I can transport ghosts."

Nico's brow furrowed. "What happens if you let go of her?"

"I'd rather not." They had already traveled far away from that particular piece of road. If Connor stopped holding her hand, she might snap back to her death site like she was attached to an invisible bungee cord. He would rather not take any chances.

"It's going to be tough with her hanging off you like that," Nico pointed out. "Isn't there some other way you can carry her?"

"She could ride on my back. She doesn't weigh anything." To demonstrate, Connor lifted his arm. The ghost girl went with it. This time, her chattering sounded like laughter.

"It would be a lot easier if we could put her soul _in_ something."

"Oh come on, I'm not going to stuff her in a bottle. If you think it's going to be that difficult, why don't you open up the ground with your sword and we'll go through there."

"That's not how it works." Nico shook his head. "I can summon and dismiss. I can't just open doors to the Underworld whenever I want to. I can _find_ them."

"Then we carry her." Connor bent down. "Here, sweetie. Hop up." He patted his shoulders.

The ghost crawled up his back and sat with her legs over Connor's shoulders. He waited for the icy feeling to go away before he stood up. If there weren't twin cold spots where her legs rested, he might not even know she was there. Connor realized Nico was staring at him.

"What?" he demanded.

"Nothing. Don't get too attached, is all."


	3. Chapter 3: Hitchhiking

Nico's warning might have bothered him more if the little girl weren't so _dead_. After traveling a bit farther, Connor started shivering. Her lack of heat was pouring into him slowly, chilling him to the core. No wonder Nico wore a jacket all the time. He must be constantly freezing.

"I can hear your teeth chattering," Nico said.

"I'm good. I've got this."

A car went past, driving in the opposite direction. Connor squinted against its headlights. The shadows under Nico's eyes deepened and faded as it moved on. So far, he'd said nothing aside from the teeth comment. He was so quiet that Connor almost forgot he was there.

"Nice night, huh?" Connor said.

Nico made a noncommittal noise.

"Do you ever imagine what it used to be like for the old heroes? Before they named the stars. Did they ever look up and see new constellations and realize something must've gone down?"

"No offense, but I don't want to talk."

"Then don't. I'm talking to… is it Abby or Becca? You never told us."

The ghost girl whispered something that could have been either name.

"Alright," Connor said. "I'll say a name and if it's yours, say so. If not, don't say anything. Ready? Becca."

The ghost was silent.

"Abby."

She rasped softly in Connor's ear. Fingers of ice crept down the back of his neck.

"Did you get that, Nico? This one is Abby," he said. When he didn't respond, Connor continued speaking to the little girl. "You were really brave, waiting there for us. I don't know if I could've done that. Becca was brave too, making that sacrifice. Was she your sister? I bet she was.

"Anyway, stars. A lot of those constellations are people that the gods wanted to remember. I don't know if you two were demigods or not, but this important anyway. Stories are important. First lesson I learned at camp. After all the basic stuff, that is."

"Are you going to get to the point anytime soon?" Nico asked.

"I thought I wasn't talking to you," Connor pointed out amiably.

"I can't block out your voice."

Connor smirked and continued. "What I'm trying to say is that getting recognized by the gods isn't always a good thing. They'll stick you up in the sky, but that's only after you're dead and they've dragged you through the fire. So maybe you're lucky, Abby. The people who remember you are human. Maybe your car just crashed, no monsters involved. Things like that happen. It's easy to forget sometimes."

He had no idea what effect his words had on Abby. She was still there around his shoulders, but she made no noise or indication that Connor had said anything. He probably hadn't made his thoughts very clear.

"Did you just try to convince her that being dead is a good thing?" Nico said, incredulous.

"Not really. Is that what it sounded like? I didn't want her to feel bad about being a ghost."

"You didn't do a very good job of it."

"How should I do it?" Connor asked, genuinely curious (though he was also testing Nico a little).

Nico scowled at the horizon. "I don't think it's possible. There's no bright side to being a ghost."

* * *

Finally the sun rose, bringing with it some much needed warmth. Abby continued to cling to Connor's back like a damp, chilly piece of tissue paper he couldn't shake. More cars passed them. Connor put out his thumb several times, but no one stopped. As annoying as it was, he couldn't blame them. He and Nico didn't exactly look trustworthy.

"If another car doesn't stop for us," Connor said, "I'm going to start un-ironically praying to my dad. Come on, man. We're just two innocent teenagers looking for a lift to the nearest rest station." He waved feebly at a red SUV. It barreled on by as if the driver hadn't seen them.

"This is why I shadow travel," Nico said. "I don't have to rely on the kindness of random mortals."

Connor yawned so hard his jaw popped. He needed to lie down. Right now, the grass looked enticingly soft. It wouldn't hurt to sit down for a few minutes, would it? He was lowering himself to the ground when Abby started wailing. It sounded like the wind passing through rock formations.

"What? What is it?" he asked, standing up again.

Nico grimaced. "She's fading."

"What do you mean she's fading?" Connor reached back for Abby. He could feel her presence against his hands. He looked to Nico for an explanation.

"She's starting to disappear. Her form isn't as defined as before."

Connor wasted no time pulling Abby off his back, making sure to keep a firm grasp on her hands as he did so. Nico was right. The dead never looked "good" but Abby was definitely worse for wear. The shape of her skeleton stood out more than it had earlier. Her facial expression swam murkily on her grey skin.

"How do we fix it? Why is she disappearing?" Connor said.

"We took her away from her death site," Nico answered. "If we don't get her to the Underworld fast enough, she'll end up like Becca: gone."

Connor swore under his breath. Of course they would have some ticking clock working against them. Nothing could ever be simple. Adding to the frustration was how calm Nico sounded. Connor figured he dealt with this kind of thing all the time, but it wasn't making him feel better.

"We're not going to get to this entrance on foot," he said. "I'm going to get us a ride or die trying."

"How would you…?" Realization dawned. "Oh no, please don't."

"It'll be fine. I've done it before."

Nico rolled his eyes. "If you get yourself killed, this whole 'quest' will be for nothing. What am I supposed to do? Go back to camp and tell your brother how stupidly you died?"

Connor helped Abby climb back onto his shoulders. He shot Nico a confident grin. "Nah. I'm not going to die. I've got too much stuff to do."

"You… ugh. Whatever. Fine. I'm not cleaning up your body."

"You won't have to. Now…" Connor waited for a few moments, then flung himself into the road.

* * *

Despite what he told Nico, Connor almost believed he might die for a second. With his cheek against the asphalt, fresh cuts stinging, and the rumble of the approaching car thundering in his ears, he was certain that this time he would get run over. Abby lay across his back, sucking the heat from his body.

Brakes squealed. Connor flinched as bits of gravel hit him in the face. He lay still as a door opened and shut. He watched a pair of sandals come into view through half-closed eyes. A woman's voice was demanding if he was okay, asking if she should call an ambulance.

Connor groaned. He pretended to struggle to look up. The woman standing over him was middle-aged, blond, and wearing sunglasses. She had her hands over her mouth in concern. A soccer mom. Connor could tell by the haircut.

"Are you alright?"

"Just a little banged up," Connor said. He thanked his lucky stars that this woman was dumb enough to get out of her car. Clearly she was unfamiliar with this kind of scheme.

The woman helped him stand, murmuring words of encouragement as she did so. Once he was upright again, Connor realized that Nico was nowhere to be seen. So that was it. Connor had been ditched. Why Connor had expected Nico to loyally stand by him on this journey, he didn't know. Nostalgia? Arrogance?

"What are you doing out here?" the woman asked. "Do you need me to call someone?"

"No thanks," Connor said. "I can make it on my own. All I need is some water and I'll be on my way."

"I can do better than that. Let me take you to the next rest stop, at least. You look awful."

"Oh no, I couldn't." Connor wondered if Camp Half-Blood would ever revive their drama program so that he could put these skills to use on-stage. He made a mental note to petition Mr. D about it when he got back.

"I've got room," the soccer mom insisted. "It's only a little bit farther. It'd be no trouble at all, honey."

Connor pretended to think about it. "Okay. If you say so."

* * *

On the forty-five minute drive to the rest area, Connor made up a fake name, a backstory, a beloved family pet, and an imaginary girlfriend. The woman — LeeAnn — ate it up. She clucked her tongue in sympathy as Connor (rechristened "Adam Jenkins") told her the story of his cruel stepfather who'd kicked him out of the house for daring to talk back and how he'd come to be wandering the Long Island highway.

"…and after Nina dumped me, I didn't know where to go. I thought I might as well head somewhere and reinvent myself. Try and get work to make some money so I can go to college."

LeeAnn patted his arm. "You're very brave, pulling yourself up by your bootstraps like that. I'd _never_ throw any of my babies out on the streets. It's too cruel."

Connor nodded. He thought of all the kids that had passed through Cabin 11, the hollow looks in some of their eyes, the relief that shone through as they adjusted to camp life. He'd known kids who went through what he'd described, plus or minus a few details.

Abby sat in his lap, held in place by his arms folded across her like a human seatbelt. He'd felt weird about pushing her back into the seat, so he'd done some shuffling getting into LeeAnn's car. He was worried she might freak out about being put into a moving vehicle, but Abby was as quiet as ever.

Not for the first time, Connor considered the possibility that Abby and Becca were demigods trying to make it to camp. They could have been his half-siblings for all he knew. So many of Connor's half-siblings were dead. Not everyone had the strength to reach Camp Half-Blood. Some were unluckier than others.

And that made him think of Nico. Connor didn't know how he was going to find the entrance to the Underworld without him. He knew there was a prominent entrance in Los Angeles. However, there was no guarantee he could get there before Abby vanished. He was starting to regret leaving Travis behind. If they put their heads together, they could come up with a new plan. At the moment, he was seriously considering digging a hole in the ground and hoping his newly discovered psychopomp powers would do the rest.

Why did Nico have to bail on him anyway? He must have pushed his luck too far. Nico wasn't exactly known for his endless patience and positive attitude. Connor was stupid for expecting more out of him.

LeeAnn pulled into the rest area. It was one of the nice ones with lots of trees and picnic tables. Connor hoped they had clean bathrooms too.

"Here's your stop," LeeAnn said as she let him out. "Good luck, honey."

"Thank you, ma'am. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't stopped."

LeeAnn smiled and drove off. Connor breathed a sigh of relief that she hadn't been a monster in disguise. He wasn't brilliant at fighting. If LeeAnn had suddenly decided to drive him onto a deserted road and take a bite out of him, he probably would've been a goner.

"Well, Abby," Connor said, smiling down at the ghost girl. "It's just you and me."

Abby gave him what might have been a smile.


	4. Chapter 4: Theft

The first thing Connor did was use the restroom. At first, he wasn't sure how to handle the situation. He couldn't let go of Abby, but he also couldn't _not_ pee. He wasn't even sure if he should bring her into the men's bathroom. Again, he wished Travis was with him. Travis might have been able to hold her in his absence. In the end, he pushed her through the wall in one of the stalls so that she wouldn't technically be in the room. He hoped that was okay. Getting phased through walls might be troubling for spirits.

The next thing he did was find a spot to sleep. The rest area didn't feel dangerous. Even so, Connor sent up a quick prayer to Hermes. He had a feeling his dad was listening. This was a place for travelers after all. It made sense that it would be protected. He picked a place hidden from the road, in the shade of a tree.

Sleeping on the bench of a picnic table wasn't ideal, but it would do. He slept with one arm dangling, his hand still clasped around Abby's. She floated nearby like a grey balloon that had lost most of its helium. Connor woke up with two emotions: happiness that Abby had not faded or slipped from his grasp, and irritation at the crick in his neck. The sun was going down.

There weren't many cars left in the parking lot. Connor sized them up as he walked past. He knew how to hotwire. The question was whether he could get away with it. There were security cameras in places like these. Also, could he drive while maintaining a connection with Abby? He decided to come back to that obstacle later.

The vending machines were around the back of the building. The only light came from one streetlamp and the soft glow of the machines. Connor crouched in front of the snack machine and stuck his hand through the slot. It wasn't as easy as it used to be. He could fit most of his arm in these things when he was younger and smaller.

He had just managed to knock a chocolate bar loose when he heard something slither across the asphalt. Connor looked around. There was nothing there. Nothing that he could see anyway.

"I'm being paranoid," he told himself, glancing at Abby for reassurance. He had a knife in his backpack. Could he get it in time if a monster attacked?

Connor set to stealing more snacks. He would finish up here as quickly as possible, then steal a car and be on his way. No problem.

If Abby hadn't screamed, he never would have seen the two headed serpent lunging for him.

* * *

It wasn't the largest monster Connor had ever encountered, but it was still pretty massive. He rolled away just in time. The serpent crashed into the vending machine, creating a cascade of snacks. Abby continued to wail.

Connor was surprised he recognized it: an _amphisbaena_. He must have been told about it at camp. Granted, it was pretty unique monster. There were plenty of two-headed beasts in the mythological world, but this one had its heads positioned on either end of its body. It didn't need to turn around to make its second attack.

Connor leaped up and ran, dropping his stolen food. He tried to swing Abby onto his back; he couldn't fight it one handed. The _amphisbaena_ followed at a startling speed. It was pretty much a giant snake. Connor had handled lots of grass snakes in his childhood and knew how quickly they could move. Outrunning it probably wasn't an option.

He fumbled for his knife. He'd tucked it into one of the outer pockets when he'd been packing to leave. There was no time to take the backpack off, so he was blindly groping for the zipper while running for his life. Eventually, his fingers found the pull. Connor brought out the weapon and spun around.

The _amphisbaena_ charged at him, jaw open as if to swallow him whole. Connor sidestepped and slashed it. The blade made contact. The _amphisbaena_ hissed in pain. One of its eyes was bleeding heavily. But that was only one of four.

Abby started crying again. She clung to Connor tighter. Her ice cold arms locked around his neck. Connor tried to ignore it. Getting distracted would be a death sentence. He tried to get another stab in. The _amphisbaena_ was faster. It slithered backwards, then surged forward again to sink its teeth into Connor's arm.

The pain was excruciating. Connor cried out, stabbing wildly at the _amphisbaena_. He managed to get its other eye. It let him go and moved backwards again, hissing threateningly. Connor gritted his teeth and got up. Warm, fresh blood trickled down his arm and soaked the sleeve of his t-shirt.

He couldn't beat it by himself. He wasn't strong enough. Connor didn't have amazing powers like Percy or Thalia. He didn't have Clarisse's brute force. And he was alone. He didn't even have his brother to help. If Travis were there, they could have taken it down.

No. He wasn't entirely alone. Abby's wails had quieted, but she was there, clutching at Connor for dear life (or death, he supposed).

Maybe, once he was dead, he could drag her with him to the Underworld.

The _amphisbaena_ came at him again. Connor raised his knife, prepared to go down fighting.

It didn't come to that. Instead, a black sword sliced out of the darkness and straight through the body of the _amphisbaena._ The serpent shuddered and went limp, both heads dropping to the ground as it disintegrated. All that was left of it was a large, crumpled snakeskin.

Connor sagged. His entire arm was throbbing. "Nice of you to show up," he said. "I thought you quit."

Nico rested his sword against his shoulder. "I almost did. Then I realized you have no idea how to get to the Underworld without me. You're welcome, by the way."

"Now," Connor said, "is not the time to be a little shit."

Nico treated him to a withering scowl. Connor would've laughed if his arm didn't hurt so goddamned much. He dropped his knife and rolled up his sleeve to examine the extent of the damage. It did not look good.

"Let's go somewhere with more light," he suggested. "I need a second to walk this off."

* * *

Nico gave Connor some ambrosia to heal his wound. It would take a while for it to fully take effect, but at least it would keep Connor from dying. It also took some of the pain away. He dabbed at the blood with paper towels he'd taken from the bathroom.

"Sorry I bailed," Nico muttered. "I got frustrated."

"Yeah, I guessed that. Thanks for saving me. How did you know where I was?"

Nico rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, um. I was following you. Shadow travel."

"Hmm." Connor raised his eyebrows and smiled. "I would've thought you'd just walk out and not think twice. I know you don't really like me, for reasons which I cannot fathom."

"I came with you so you wouldn't get hurt. I decided to honor the agreement."

"Are you sure it's not because I'm your friend and friends don't leave people behind?"

"We're not friends, Connor."

"That's funny, because I've known you for, like, four years."

"Knowing someone a long time doesn't equal friendship," Nico said bitterly.

Connor decided to change the subject. "How far away are we from that entrance to the Underworld?"

"We've still got some ways to go. It's a long drive, but not too far."

"Where is it anyway?"

"Howe Caverns."

Connor sat up a little straighter. "I know that place. I went there on a school trip. There's an entrance to the Underworld in a tourist attraction?"

"It's a cave system. That's enough for there to be an entrance. You just have to know how to get there. Mortal tourists aren't stumbling into the Underworld, in case you're wondering. It's perfectly safe."

"You know, it's starting to make sense. They named a lot of stuff after Greek mythology. The River Styx, the Titan's Temple…"

"Sometimes these places are more obvious than you'd think."

Connor wadded up the bloodstained paper towels and tossed them into a nearby trashcan. "We'd better get moving if want to make it there in time. Help me pick a car to steal."

Nico sighed. "Can't you think of a way that won't get us arrested?"

"It'll be fine. We'll travel a few miles, then ditch the car and pick a new one."

"You're talking like you've done this before."

Connor winked. "I have lots of stories to tell you. It'll make the drive go faster. Come on, Nico. Haven't you ever wanted to live on the edge?"

There was a beat, then Nico laughed. Though it sounded like it was trying to be wry, Connor detected a faint hint of humor beneath. "I live on the edge every day of my life, Stoll."

* * *

"Do you even know how to drive?"

"I'm seventeen, Nico. Of course, I know how to drive."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Au contraire! I had to sit through classroom training _and_ I took road and range. I can show you my license. If you say 'please' I might even let you hold it."

"You might want to do that yourself," Nico hissed. "In fact, you can kiss it good-bye, since it's going to be revoked when we get caught stealing a car."

"Shh." Connor pressed a finger to Nico's lips. Nico swatted it away. "I know what I'm doing. Now let's see what we've got."

There wasn't much to choose from. Most cars looked too unwieldy to make off with. Others were too expensive or conspicuous. What they needed was a small, nondescript vehicle. Maybe something that already had a few dents in it.

Nico pointed to a brown sedan. "How about that one?"

"Nice work. Is anybody around?"

"No. Everyone's inside."

"Okay, keep watch. I'll get us in." Connor walked nonchalantly to where the car was parked, casting glances over his shoulder just in case it had a protective owner. As he sidled past, he put his free hand over the lock. He could sense the mechanism that held it closed. He gave it a gentle push. The lock popped up. He signaled for Nico to come over.

Nico jogged up to the car. "I thought you were going to break the window. How did you do that?"

"Son of Hermes. I'm good with locks. Get in."

The inside smelled faintly of cigarettes. Nico wrinkled his nose but didn't comment. Connor shifted so that Abby could sit in his lap, then buckled his seatbelt. His heart drummed excitedly in his ribcage, but the rest of him felt calm. This was what he was born to do. Connor whispered a quick prayer to Hermes and snapped off the ignition panel.

He got the engine started in no time. Nico exhaled. Connor hadn't realized how tense the kid really was. He sat up and tested the steering wheel, just in case it was locked. It wasn't.

"We're good to go," Connor said.

"Hurry up, before someone comes back outside."

Connor backed out of the parking space and drove away. He glanced in the rearview, waiting to see if an alarm had been raised. It hadn't. Connor grinned. Apparently, his gift of getting away with theft worked for larger objects as well.

"I told you with had nothing to worry about," he said. "I think it'll be a while before they realize."

Abby made a pained noise. The ends of her pigtails faded into nothing. Connor pressed the gas pedal a little harder. He ignored the way Nico grabbed the door handle. They couldn't afford to move slowly.


	5. Chapter 5: Bonding

Connor chose to leave the brown sedan in a grocery store parking lot. Hidden among several of its kind, it would probably go unnoticed for a while. He and Nico took a moment to stretch. They had been driving for a few hours. Connor was already sick of driving. Between his exhaustion and the ghost girl freezing his legs, he'd had enough.

"Let's take a bus," Connor suggested. "Or a taxi. Are the Graeae still an option?"

"Bus," Nico said. "I'm not dealing with the Grey Sisters tonight."

Connor's arm was feeling better, if a little sore. He moved it a few times, trying to work it out. "We should get something to eat before we go. The _amphisbaena_ interrupted my food gathering."

"You can go a little longer without food. You're not starving or anything."

"Easy for you to say. You barely eat. Me, I'm a normal, growing demigod, and I'm going to be weaker without at least a bag of chips to sustain me. Besides, we need money for the bus. Neither of us knows how to control the Mist well enough to Jedi mind trick the driver."

"Maybe _you_ don't."

Connor regarded Nico carefully. He was bluffing. Had to be. "You're telling me you can manipulate the Mist? Or are you saying you already have money?"

"If you want to stop for a Happy Meal or whatever, don't let me stop you," Nico continued. "You can catch up with me later."

"You can't ditch me twice, Nico. It isn't going to work. I already know you'd feel guilty. I'd be all cold and alone with a ghost I can't understand and no money."

"Look at my face and see how much I care," Nico said, his features flat and unmoving.

Connor studied him for a moment, then said, "I taught you that."

Nico was so startled that the mask slipped. His eyes widened a little; his eyebrows twitched upwards. He quickly narrowed them again. "What are you talking about?"

"I taught you how to make that poker face," Connor said. "Do you remember? It was winter. Percy just brought you back from that military academy. What was it called?"

"Westover Hall." Nico looked away. "I try not to think about that time."

"Why not? I do. You were so cute back then, all innocent and excited. You robbed me and Travis of everything we had that first night. We'd just taught you the rules." Connor laughed at the memory. He could picture the scene clearly: he and Travis lying on the floor in utter shock, a ten-year-old Nico triumphantly pocketing their money and saying, "You're right. This _is_ fun."

Nico cleared his throat. "You should've picked a mark who didn't obsess over card games." Beat. "I used that money after I ran away. It kept me from dying."

"I hope you also used what we told you about pickpocketing."

Nico produced a rare smile. He tucked his chin to his chest. "I should probably thank you. For a lot of things. I'm trying to do better with that."

* * *

Nico finally agreed to make a pit stop at a nearby McDonald's. Once they had their food, he and Connor found their way to a bus shelter to eat. Connor checked the times. The next bus would arrive in an hour. It wouldn't take them all the way to Howe Caverns but they'd be able to hop to a different form of transportation along the way.

"We should start thinking of a plan," Nico said as he picked at his fries. They were the only thing he'd ordered. He hadn't even gotten a drink. Connor had set his drink with two straws in between them as a not-so-subtle hint.

"What's there to plan? We just have to get in, don't we?"

"Yes, but it's a little more complicated than that."

"I have an idea," Connor said, before Nico could go about explaining why. "Let's talk about something totally unrelated to the quest."

Nico looked at him as though he'd started spouting off in Chinese. "I don't…"

"Or something only tangentially related. I'm not picky."

"Why do we even have to talk at all?"

"I guess having things get quiet doesn't bother you the same way," Connor observed. "I wouldn't mind sitting here in silence with you if it felt like you were enjoying my company."

Nico had nothing to say to that. After a while, he sighed and said, "It's weird, Travis not being here. I never thought you'd do something like this without him."

"We can't stay glued at the hip forever." Even as he said it, Connor felt a dull pain in his stomach. He'd been trying to come to terms with the possibility — no, the certainty — that he and Travis would drift at some point. They did everything together. And now Connor was off on his own, with Nico di Angelo of all people. This sort of thing would've been unthinkable a year or two ago.

Connor had already begun to see it, the silent rift that formed between them. It wasn't impossible or even that big of a deal, but when they talked, both seemed aware that they were keeping things from each other (another unthinkable act. Lie to everyone else, but lie to each other? Never). There were these little areas they kept skating around. Areas like Katie Gardner and Miranda Gardiner. Travis was a lot more enthusiastic about that area than Connor was. _Much_ more.

"You two aren't twins," Nico said, though uncertainly, as if he was fact-checking.

"That's right. He's a year older than me."

"Is he… is he going to go to college?"

Connor bit into his sandwich instead of answering. He could've lied, but he didn't want to lie to Nico. It didn't seem fair, expecting him to open up and not offering anything in return. Connor swallowed, then said, "I don't know."

"Oh." Nico understood. Connor thought he would. After all, his sister wasn't always forthright, especially when she chose to join the Hunters of Artemis without a single warning. Connor knew he couldn't really compare the two. It wasn't like he would never see Travis again.

"I mean," Connor said, backpedaling, "it's kind of dangerous. Living by himself on a campus where there could be monsters. He hasn't made a decision yet."

Though he might have.

Connor continued. "And he's gotta work out the Katie situation before he goes anywhere."

"Katie? Katie Gardner?"

"He's had a crush on her for years and hasn't told her yet. It's kind of sad."

"Doesn't she hate you both?"

"Yeah, a little. I think he should go for it before the next big disaster happens. The worst thing that could happen is rejection. You have to tell people how you feel, otherwise they'll never know."

Nico tensed. He might have been about to add something, but chose to continue picking at his fries instead. "Everyone's always talking about who's dating who," he said after a few seconds.

"That's how it is everywhere."

"The Aphrodite Cabin especially."

"Yeah," Connor agreed. "You should see them around Valentine's Day. Insane. That might be a good time to pull a disappearing act." He winked.

"I probably won't be there anyway."

"In all seriousness, don't walk out again. You'll never feel comfortable at camp if you avoid it."

"I have my reasons," Nico said. "I don't think you'd understand." He looked out across the darkened street, a fry crushed between his fingers. Connor still couldn't believe it sometimes, that this boy used to smile constantly.

Connor wanted to say that he could, if only Nico would tell him, but it'd be a lie. A nice lie, but a lie nonetheless, and Nico wouldn't want to hear it. Being a child of Hades was something only a child of Hades could understand. Nico was the only one. As for Nico's other issue, the one he didn't want to name but that Connor was starting to recognize, that was a different story. He'd have to wait on that one.

* * *

When the bus arrived, Connor took the window sit, Nico the aisle. Abby sat on Connor's lap like a bag of ice. Her hands were more see-through than before. Connor silently willed the bus to go faster.

Nico sat with his feet on the edge of the seat and his knees up. There was a hole in one leg. A bit of pale skin peeked out, with a bright patch where a scab had formed. Connor let him have his silence. His energy was flagging. Connor leaned against the window and closed his eyes.

Who was Abby before she died? Was she a good kid, a bad one? Had Becca been her older sister or her babysitter? Connor was inclined to think that Becca had been an older sister. She had risked so much for Abby. That kind of love was hard to find.

It didn't matter. Whether she had been good or bad, whether Becca had been her sister or not, they needed to take Abby to the Underworld because she had been a person once. Her story was irrelevant. Maybe Nico's was as well. Maybe all that mattered was that Connor liked the both of them as they were.

Even if they were a huge pain in the ass sometimes.


	6. Chapter 6: Caverns

**Sorry for the late update! I was in Canada on a school trip, braving the cold. A note for this chapter: while I did some research on Howe Caverns and did my best to get an idea for them, I haven't actually been there, so I'm making shit up. So if something's inaccurate... shhhhhhhhh. Happy reading!**

* * *

Connor woke up to find Nico passed out on his shoulder. For once he looked peaceful. Connor stayed stock still so he wouldn't disturb him. His hand was numb from holding Abby's. The little girl's feet had disappeared in the past hour.

The bus drove over a bump. Nico jolted awake. He quickly realized his position and sat up stiffly. He was trying not to look embarrassed and failing. Connor pretended not to notice.

"She's fading," Connor said, nodding at Abby.

"We'll make it in time," Nico said. "We're really close."

"That's good."

They had to take another bus to get to Howe Caverns. A sea of tourists joined them on the ride. A couple sat in front of them. At first it seemed like the woman was watching them too closely and both boys tensed, in case her sunglasses hid something monstrous. However, she said and did nothing for the rest of the trip.

Abby had grown antsy. She kept holding onto Connor, but she started to extend herself to the other seats. Once or twice, a passenger shivered for no reason at all. Someone's magazine got knocked out of their hands.

"Abby, stop," Connor whispered. "We'll be there soon."

By this point, Abby's facial expressions were pretty much unreadable. Her skull showed through stronger than ever. To Connor, it seemed like she was grinning at him. _What are you gonna do?_ he imagined her saying. _Stop me? Good luck not looking crazy._

If she had been a demigod, she might have been a Hermes kid.

A water bottle exploded behind them. Under the noise of apologies and groans of exasperation, Connor leaned toward Nico and said, "Can you get her to calm down?"

"What makes you think I can do that?"

"You can command the dead."

"That's in battle."

"You're telling me you can't tell one little ghost girl to be quiet and behave?"

Nico huffed. He grabbed Abby's transparent shoulder. She seemed more solid under his touch. She turned to look at him. Her eyes were black pits for a second, then flickered back to ordinary human eyes. Connor held back a shudder.

"Quit it," Nico said. "Otherwise I'll tell Connor to let you go."

He sounded like he meant it. Connor didn't say anything. He wouldn't go that far, but he wouldn't put it past Nico to wrench Abby from his grip and send her flying back to her death site.

Abby settled down. She leaned against Connor's legs, as if she was tired. Nico released her and sat back.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Connor didn't have enough money for a ticket. Nico didn't either. He barely carried anything with him, despite the deep pockets of his bomber jacket. It wasn't a big deal. It gave Connor another excuse to show off his expertise.

They lingered in the parking lot, pretending to be looking for their car. Connor scanned the people that passed. Most seemed more alert than he could afford. After the stunt at the rest area, he didn't think his magical gift would completely cover him this time. There needed to be someone distracted enough that they would never see him coming.

A young couple walked past. The man was talking, his eyes glued to the woman at his side. Connor waited a few seconds, then followed. Neither of them spotted him. Soon, Connor was close enough to put his hand on the man's shoulder. He glanced around to make sure no one was watching.

Connor slipped the man's wallet out of his back pocket without disturbing the fabric. The man kept walking and laughing, gesturing wildly. He hadn't noticed anything had been taken from him. Yet. Connor slipped out the most promising looking credit card.

"Kyle H. Whittaker," he read, returning to where Nico waited. "I could be a 'Kyle.'"

"Don't they make you show an ID?" Nico asked.

"Let's cross that bridge when we get to it." Connor let the wallet fall on the path. When Kyle H. Whittaker realized it was gone, he would find it on the ground and assume he dropped it. That is, until he found the extra charge on his missing card.

* * *

The woman at the admissions counter was so peppy that Connor couldn't help thinking of how many cups of coffee she'd had that morning. He handed her the stolen card.

"One adult and one child for a traditional tour," he said. He hoped she hadn't been manning the desk when the real Kyle Whittaker came through. She seemed like the observant type.

Nico bristled at "child" but wisely didn't comment. He was looking around, possibly on guard in case there were monsters nearby. Connor rested his hand on top of Abby's head to reassure himself that she was still there. She was clinging to his leg, but her presence had grown fainter. She wasn't even as cold as she used to be.

"You're going to have a lot of fun," the lady said as she rang them up. "It's a beautiful cave. I rarely see two young ones on their own. You boys must be real geology enthusiasts!"

"Yes, ma'am," Connor said, resting his other hand on Nico's back, so lightly that he almost wasn't touching him. "I'm his au pair. He's been begging to go spelunking, but his parents are a bit overprotective. I managed to convince them that this was a safe option."

"Well, have fun! Tours start over that way."

"Au pair?" Nico asked as they went to join the already waiting group. "You're my babysitter now?"

"We're obviously not related," Connor said. "Otherwise I would've said you're my little brother. You just have to give these people what they want. It's not like she'll remember us anyway."

"I hope so."

* * *

It had been ages since Connor had last been on a cave tour, so he was kind of excited. He knew they weren't here to have fun, but when they got in the elevator to head down, his heartbeat sped up. Nico looked calmer as they descended. It made sense that a child of Hades would be comfortable underground.

"I wish I'd brought a camera," Connor said.

"This isn't a field trip."

"Yeah, yeah. I understand. I'm just saying, this place is cool." He drank in the rock formations and wondered if he should have swiped a disposable camera from the last place they stopped. And it was just the rocks that caught his eye.

Nico seemed to be appreciating the cave's beauty as well. He tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling as they walked. His eyes were wide, full of wonder. Connor hadn't seen Nico look like that since he first arrived at Camp Half-Blood. He realized, then, that Nico had probably never been anywhere like this before. He must have had his fill of caves, but not ones that were lit up and lined with walking paths.

Connor felt something tug on his arm. He looked down. Abby was pulling in another direction, toward a place cordoned off by the railing. He paused to pretend to tie his shoe and whispered, "What is it, Abby? We can't go that way."

"She's being drawn to the Underworld," Nico said. "The pull is strong down here. We're walking right on top of it. Be careful she doesn't drag you there."

"She won't. She's a little girl." Connor didn't sound sure, though. In horror movies, even the ghosts of children could be ridiculously strong. Abby wasn't like a ghost from a scary movie, obviously, but if she really wanted to, she might be able to carry him over the railing and possibly to his own death.

After that, he kept a tighter grip on the ghost girl's hand. They continued to follow the tour group. Connor was waiting for Nico to give him the signal to split off. So far, nothing they'd seen looked like an entrance to the Underworld. They did come across a heart shaped rock that glowed pink in the dimness. A few people stood on it, mostly couples.

"I _really_ should've brought a camera," Connor said. "I could've gotten a picture of you on the heart rock."

Nico shook his head. "I don't want to get married in the next year."

"It doesn't actually work." Connor laughed. "Some things are just stories."

"I know that," Nico snapped, turning a little red. "I don't like the implication."

"I'm gonna stand on it then." Connor stepped onto the heart rock and struck a pose. A few people laughed. Nico pretended he didn't know him.

They lingered for a moment while the tour group continued. Abby was getting restless again. Connor kept his feet planted to the walkway, just in case Nico's warning came true.

"The entrance isn't going to be on the path, I'm guessing," Connor said. "Shouldn't we veer off?"

Nico nodded up ahead. "Just a little farther. It's going to be rough."

"Rough how?"

"Climbing is involved."

Connor thought about his training on the Camp Half-Blood lava wall. He could handle a little rock climbing. Then again, it would probably be in the dark. And it led to the Underworld.

"I can do that. Let's hurry this up. Abby might not be with us much longer," Connor said.


	7. Chapter 7: Crossing

In retrospect, he shouldn't have acted so confident. The place that Nico indicated was not only on the other side of a railing, but looked, at first glance, unnavigable. There was a point past the electric lights that seemed darker than anything Connor had ever experienced before. Abby was floating through the metal bars, tugging him downwards. He braced himself.

"We'll want to make this quick," Nico said. "Someone might catch us and throw us out."

Nico climbed over the railing and stood on the other side, studying the drop. Carefully, he lowered himself onto a rock ledge, then shuffled aside to make room for Connor. Connor took a deep breath, swung a leg over, then the other. He didn't trust Abby to hold onto him by herself, so he was left with only one free hand. A breath of cold air wafted from below.

"Do you want to turn back?" Nico asked.

"Nope. I got this." Connor managed to reach the ledge. He had to keep thinking of it as the climbing wall, otherwise his brain would start to freak out. There was no lava at the bottom of the drop, but there was a collection of sharp rocks.

Nico kept going, pausing for Connor, showing him where to go. There was, strangely enough, a path. It wasn't clear. Connor wouldn't have noticed it if Nico wasn't there, spelling it out for him. Once, there had been a way, now weathered to obscurity. Connor clutched the wall with his right hand, Abby with his left. She felt heavier, like a weight at the end of his arm.

"Just hold on," he whispered to her. "We're almost there."

Nico had gone beyond the lights. Connor couldn't see him anymore. He gingerly made his way down. Other tour groups went past above them. No one seemed to notice Connor. The Mist was working on them.

"Connor."

"What?"

"There's a drop. You have to let go and fall."

"Right now?" Connor's heart started hammering. He felt the emptiness below him, though he couldn't necessarily see it. The Mist made it seem shallow, but the blackness stretched on beyond what the human eye could detect. Nico was down there somewhere.

"There's a ledge right under you. It's not far."

 _This could be the part where he kills me_ , Connor thought. He exhaled, then let go of the wall and hopped down. For a second, as the darkness rushed up to meet him, he was certain that he was about to die. Abby plunged with him. She was an anchor, dragging him under. Connor's heart flew into his throat.

His feet hit the ledge. A pair of hands steadied him. Connor couldn't see his own hand in front of his face. Percy and the others had told stories about the labyrinth that once ran under the United States and how dark it could get in there. Connor imagined it must have been something like this.

"I'm going to shadow travel us the rest of the way down," Nico said. "There used to be steps, but they're completely broken. You wouldn't be able to pass, not while you're hanging onto her."

"Can you shadow travel straight to the Underworld?"

"It's more like taking us to the front door. Are you ready?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

Nico took hold of Connor's arm. There was that upside-down and headache feeling again. Connor thought he saw something flickering in the darkness, faint images like a broken movie projection. When they emerged, he thought he might throw up. The distance had been longer than last time.

Connor managed not to puke. Nico let go of him for a second, then returned. "There's a door right here. Like an archway."

"You can see it?"

"Sort of. I had to go feel it to make sure. This way."

Abby and Nico pulled Connor in the direction of the unseen doorway. The air pressure changed as they passed through it. Abby's weight suddenly vanished again. She was no longer insistently dragging him.

Connor squinted. They were standing in a lighted waiting room. Sad, shadowy figures sat slumped in their chairs. Against the far wall was a desk. Beside it gleamed a pair of elevator doors. While Connor's eyes adjusted, Nico approached the desk with a confidence rarely seen above ground.

"Charon," Nico said.

The man behind the desk looked up. "Ah, Mr. di Angelo. This is quite unexpected. What business do you have in the Underworld today?"

"Special delivery." Nico jerked his head at Connor and Abby.

Charon stood up. He was a sharp dresser. Connor wasn't one for suits and ties, but he could tell that Charon's outfit was one of the expensive kinds, like they wore in movies. Being a ferryman for the Underworld must be a sweet gig.

"I expect you've got proper payment?" Charon said, arching an eyebrow at Connor.

Connor fished some coins out of his pocket. "Will this do?"

Charon snatched them from his palm, counted them, then tucked them into his suit pocket. "It will suffice. For the girl, at least. As for you…"

"I'm not dead," Connor explained.

"Yes, yes. I can tell." Charon looked at Connor over his glasses. "As her escort, however, you'll need to take her down to the shore. And, unfortunately, you can't take her down to the shore without a token for the ferryman."

"Um…" Connor checked his pockets again. Nothing in the front two except lint. He tried the back. His fingers found something square shaped. Did he still have Kyle H. Whittaker's credit card?

It wasn't Kyle H. Whittaker's American Express. It was a plastic, blue and white card with a golden emblem of a winged sandal on it. The writing was in Ancient Greek, but the letters translated themselves in Connor's head.

"I have, uh," Connor said, "a Hermes frequent traveler pass."

Charon yanked from his grasp even faster than he'd taken the coins. He examined the card, flipping it over and glaring at it like he was trying to make it burst into flames. He muttered something under his breath, then handed it back.

"Come with me," Charon said stiffly.

Connor sent up a silent thanks to his dad. He tucked the card back into his jeans. Nico was staring at him, looking extremely confused. Connor winked.

The four of them crowded into the elevator. It was a lot less pleasant than the Howe Caverns one. Connor petted Abby's head. She had calmed down. Charon's nice suit morphed into black robes. Connor tried not to think about where he was going. He just kept his hand on Abby's hair and his eyes on Nico, who leaned against a wall, looking bored.

The doors opened with a soft ding. Connor had no choice but to take it all in – the blackened beach, the filthy waters of the Styx, Charon's skeletal appearance. He shut his eyes for a second and opened them again. He willed himself to calm down. He wasn't dying.

"All aboard," Charon said, gesturing to his boat.

* * *

The scull rocked from side to side as Charon poled them across the Styx. Connor continued holding Abby's hand, though he knew he didn't need to anymore. He wished Nico would say something. Charon wasn't bothering to talk, so they were crossing the river in total silence with only the noise of the polluted water hitting the sides of the boat for company.

So far, the Underworld was different from how he'd imagined it. On the opposite shore, he could see lines snaking down from various gates. Abby saw them too. She scooted closer to Connor. He couldn't blame her for being afraid. It was definitely intimidating.

"Alright," Charon announced as the boat docked. "Off you get."

Connor climbed out. He picked Abby up underneath her arms and placed her on the shore. She still weighed less than a feather. As soon as Nico set foot on the Underworld's territory, Charon pushed off. He waved at them. Even with his skull partially obscured by his robes, Connor could tell it was a sarcastic.

"Where did you get that card?" Nico asked.

"Huh? Oh, this." Connor took it out again. He was surprised it hadn't dissolved. Gifts from the gods were sometimes fleeting. "I guess I can't hide anything from my dad. He must have known I'd be coming here and hooked me up."

Nico held out his hand. "Can I see?"

Connor let Nico examine it. He turned it over, front and back, much like Charon had done. Then he bent it. Connor gasped and snatched it back.

"Don't break it!" he snapped.

"I don't think it _can_ break."

"Yeah, well. Don't manhandle my gifts. I don't try to open letters with your sword." It was the first thing Hermes had ever given him. He felt especially jittery at the thought of Nico playing with it.

"Keep a hold of that. You might need it later," Nico said. "It's really easy to lose things down here."

Connor replaced the card. He would make sure he brought it with him. Even if it never worked again, he wasn't letting go of it.

* * *

"Okay, sweetie. This is it." Connor had crouched in front of Abby. His hands were sunk halfway through her shoulders. "You can finally get some rest. That'll be good, right?"

Abby nodded. They were standing at the back of the EZ Death line. Nico had said it might be best, considering she was just a child. The parts of her body that dematerialized were coming back. Connor could make out the faint outline of her sparkly sneakers.

Connor straightened. It felt odd to let go, after hanging on for so long. He hadn't realized how numb his hands were until the blood began to flow back into them. It felt like a hundred needles under his skin.

Abby took a tentative step toward the line, then spun around and launched herself at Connor. Her icy lips pressed against his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered.

She hurried to join the line. Connor watched her until she was out of sight. He touched his cheek. The sensation had already faded.

"I'm sad she's dead," he said.

Nico nodded. "We should go. You've been away from camp long enough."

* * *

Connor learned that they couldn't just ride back across the Styx. It was a one-way trip. Although Connor could admit it made sense — it was the passage of death — it didn't stop him from being frustrated. He checked that the traveler's pass was still in his pocket as he followed Nico into the Underworld proper.

Being escorted by Nico di Angelo seemed to be enough for him to walk in unmolested. The ghostly guards didn't even turn their heads. Connor thought about lifting something from them, a weapon maybe, but they didn't appear substantial enough to steal from.

"How do we get out?" Connor asked as they passed into the fields of asphodel. The grey landscape was half shrouded in mist. A cold wind rustled the tall grass. Connor was tempted to beg Nico's jacket off him again.

"I usually go on through then find a spot to shadow travel out. But there are certain terminals that employees use to travel to the surface. Shadow traveling out of the land of the dead itself might have a negative impact on your health."

Connor wondered if was just him, or did it sound like Nico was grinning? He smirked at the back of the younger boy's head. "I'm the resistant type. What do you mean by employees?"

"Furies," Nico said.

"I hope we don't run into any."

"They wouldn't bother. Not down here. Not with me around."

"Ah, my brave hero," Connor said, passing a hand over Nico's head.

Nico smacked him on the wrist. "Don't."

"You were kind of cool earlier, marching into Charon's waiting room like that."

Nico coughed. He sped up, pushing through a crowd of spirits. They didn't mind being jostled. They floated apart like dandelion seeds. Connor followed, muttering, "Excuse me, pardon me" out of habit.

Connor caught up to Nico again. He had stopped. His hand was on his sword. Connor heard heavy wingbeats above them and looked up. He immediately looked back down again. One of the Kindly Ones was descending upon them. She didn't seem to be swooping towards them, claws outstretched, so Connor guessed Nico had been right about not getting attacked. Even so, her appearance was enough to make Connor stumble back a few paces. He had never gotten used to the way Furies looked.

"Nico di Angelo," the Fury said. She landed with a thump, sending a few gathered spirits fleeing across the fields. "Your father wishes to see you."

Nico sighed. "I'm not here to visit, Alecto."

"Your lord father is not to be kept waiting." Alecto tilted her head towards Connor. "Who's this? Another friend of yours?"

"That's just Connor."

Just Connor wasn't sure whether to be relieved or hurt by the dismissive way Nico said his name. Alecto didn't seem to care. She shrugged and returned her attention to Nico.

"Lord Hades will see you at your earliest convenience. In other words, right now." She took off. A blast of air smacked Connor in the face as she went.

"Count yourself lucky," Nico deadpanned. "You're going to meet my father."


	8. Chapter 8: Audience

If there was one place in the entire Underworld that Connor would call beautiful, it was Persephone's garden. He struggled to keep his jaw off the floor. A little voice whispered in his head to try and take some of the jewels. He tried to ignore it. The instinct to steal was embedded in all sons of Hermes to varying degrees. Connor and Travis had it bad, but not the point where they couldn't control it. Now, being confronted with this much wealth in one place, Connor was starting to doubt himself.

Nico walked past the gemstone flowers without blinking an eye. He must have seen them a hundred times. Next to all the shining stones, Nico should've looked even scruffier and smaller than before. But the closer they got to Hades' palace, the more in-charge he appeared. Connor realized he should've saved his compliment for later.

The ghouls guarding the doors pointed their guns at Connor the moment they set eye sockets on him. Connor pulled up short. Was this a time where the pass would get him out of trouble? He kept his hands in the open. He might get shot if they saw him fumbling in his pocket.

"Let him through," Nico said.

The guards lowered their weapons. Connor breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks."

Connor watched his reflection in the polished floor. No wonder Charon could afford nice suits, if this was the guy who was paying him. The little voice returned: _some of it could be yours. He has so much. He wouldn't notice if only one thing was missing._ Connor shook his head.

"Are you okay?" Nico asked.

"I'm fine. Tired."

He should have paced himself for the throne room. Connor finally let his mouth fall open before snapping it shut again. He hadn't had the opportunity to meet many gods, outside of Dionysus, so he wasn't used to seeing them in their natural element.

Hades stared at them as they entered. Connor felt short of breath. Each god had a different aura and Hades' was oppressive. Fear, death, and anger were thick in the air. Connor found himself reaching out to the little voice for comfort.

"Should I kneel?" Connor whispered.

"No. Don't say anything. Let me do the talking."

Connor nodded. In any other situation, he would've argued. There was no way he could talk himself out of this throne room. Hades wasn't an easy mark. He couldn't be tricked or swindled or persuaded.

"Hello, Father," Nico said. He sounded calm.

"You've been absent for quite a while, Nico," Hades said. "I see you've brought someone with you."

The skeletons and ghouls guarding the room shuffled toward Connor. He fought the urge to run or come out swinging. He focused on the back of Nico's bomber jacket, at the place where his hair ran over the collar.

"Is there something you wanted from me?"

"I simply wanted to see you. Word is that you're often absent from camp."

Nico shrugged. "There's no strong reason to stay."

"I would think you'd have powerful ties to that place. While I don't doubt your ability to handle yourself, it's safer to remain within the protections of Camp Half-Blood. Especially now that there is a cabin honoring me."

"I feel more comfortable elsewhere."

"And yet you don't return here. Your room is still available."

Connor glanced at the skeleton attendants out of the corner of his eye. They weren't threatening yet. He waited, standing as still as a statue. He felt like an intruder, a forced eavesdropper.

"I decided it was better to spend time in the world of the living, since I'm not dead yet," Nico said. "Thank you for your concern, Father."

Hades was silent for a few moments. "Very well," he said. "Return to camp." He gestured to his guards. They stepped forward, forming a loose circle around Connor.

Connor's heartbeat sped up. He held his breath as a pair of them broke off from the rest and grabbed his arms. He was too afraid to struggle.

"What are you doing?" Nico asked.

Hades made another gesture. "Take him to the dungeons."

"Wait!" Nico spoke so fiercely that the ghouls remained where they were. "He hasn't done anything."

"I'm afraid I can't allow him to leave," Hades said.

"Why not?" Connor demanded, shooting frightened glances at the ghoulish guards to either side of him. A sudden, dark possibility hit him. He turned to Nico. "This… _you_ didn't do this, did you?"

Nico's eyes widened. "No."

"Because I know that you haven't always been on our side."

"I didn't do this. I don't have anything to gain by getting you imprisoned here anyway."

"Great," Connor muttered. Apparently he wasn't worth enough to be a pawn in a diabolical scheme. He'd always known he was a background player.

"Father," Nico said. "I brought him here to return a lost soul. He's not here to cause trouble."

"Unfortunately, the sons of Hermes manage to do that without trying." Hades regarded Connor in a way that made the boy's skin crawl. He wanted to shrink. He wanted to run. "If I let him go, it sends the wrong sort of message. Soon Hermes' children will think they can waltz in and out of my domain as they please. I cannot allow it."

Connor swallowed. "Sir, I haven't told anyone else about this besides my brother. My full-blooded brother, I mean. I'm not planning on making a habit of day-trips to the Underworld."

"I would like to believe you, Connor Stoll, but considering your nature — and your father's — I have difficulty doing so."

"Connor's a good person," Nico said. "He likes to fool around, but he wouldn't lie when it was really important. He's stood by my friends when it counted."

Connor was startled by the intensity in Nico's words. It almost made him want to blush. He rarely heard himself described this way. Nico wasn't finished.

"I also spent the past two days helping him look after the spirit of a little girl. He didn't have to guide her here. He was going to come here by himself if I didn't agree to. You're a just man, Hades. Don't…" he paused here, deliberating. "Don't paint the children of Hermes with a broad brush."

Hades continued to stare down at them. He drummed his fingers against the arm of his throne. "More often than not these past few years I have been too lenient. Whenever something has been asked of me, I am too quick to grant it. Forgive me if I've grown tired of allowing demigods to easily pass through my realm simply _because._ Your other friend found his way out. I'm sure a clever child like this one can make his own path."

Nico's jaw tightened. Connor was tempted to point out how Hades hardly let anyone just walk out, but it would only dig his hole deeper. Gods always saw things differently from mortals and demigods. Sometimes there was no point arguing.

Then, Nico sank to the palace floor. He knelt there for a second before, hesitantly, reaching to hug his father's knees. "Please," he said. "No one cares if I leave camp, but Connor is responsible for his cabin. This isn't an official quest. They don't even know he's gone. I have to bring him back with me."

"You do not need to do this. You are my son."

"I do. I want you to know that I'm serious. Let him go. I'll give up my time with the living if you need me to. I'll do whatever you want. Just stop trapping my friends down here."

There was a long pause. Nico didn't move from his position. Hades stared down at him, then looked at Connor, who was also considering kneeling. He settled for bowing his head.

"I will let him pass," Hades said, "if you can complete Orpheus's task."

Nico's head snapped up. The small spark of relief that sprang to life in Connor's chest winked out. He knew what Hades was planning. Nico released his father's legs and stood.

Hades went on. "I'm sure you're familiar with the story, but I'll remind you what this entails. If you want to take your friend out of the Underworld that badly, you will have to lead him out yourself."

"I can do that," Nico said.

"But can you do it without looking back, even once? The moment you do, Connor Stoll belongs to this world. Forever. Is that a risk you're willing to take?"

"It is."

"Then you may go." The guards let go of Connor's arms. "There is a tunnel through the garden. Once you enter it, the task has begun. Good luck, my son."


	9. Chapter 9: Orpheus

"You didn't have to agree to that."

"I didn't have a choice. Did you want to stay here?" There was a lantern hanging on a hook in the garden. Someone must have placed it there beforehand. Nico had to stand on his toes to reach it. Connor resisted the urge to help; it would only get him snapped at.

"No," Connor said. "But you risked a lot, sticking your neck out for me. I didn't think I mattered."

"Of course, you matter." Nico examined the lantern. It was an electric light, but it was made to look like it was constructed of polished bones. The bulb glowed greenish-blue, much like the torches of Hades Cabin.

It sounded like Nico was stonewalling him, so he didn't press on, even though he desperately wanted to know where he fell on the "Matters to Nico di Angelo" scale. Right now, this was enough. They had to concentrate on leaving the Underworld alive first.

The tunnel was small, only as large as a hallway in a moderately sized house. The entrance was framed by Persephone's flowers, glittering in the unnatural light of the lantern. A strange scent wafted out — a combination of dust and something warm.

Connor exchanged a long look with Nico. His eyes were so dark. Like rocks. Like the blackness in that tunnel. Connor wanted to put his faith in him. He wanted it so badly that he was willing to forget all the questionable things Nico had done since arriving at camp that fateful winter. And he wanted Nico to trust _him_.

"Ready?" Nico asked.

"Sure."

"Then let's go. I promise I won't look back."

* * *

Nico led the way. He held the lantern up, though Connor doubted Nico was the one who needed it. The tunnel was pitch black. The warm smell was gone. It was beyond cold. The walls were covered in a mossy slime — also cold. They began to walk.

Connor kept his hand on the wall, despite its grossness. He could barely see. Nico was moving slowly, his lantern light outlining his shape. Connor's eyes were locked on that light, on its reflection against Nico's hair as he put one foot in front of the other.

"Connor? Are you still there?" Nico called, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm right behind you. Don't worry."

They kept going. Connor's heart pounded insistently. The ground continued gently sloping upward. His and Nico's footsteps, along with their breathing, was the only noise. It was so quiet Connor thought he might go insane. After sharing a cabin with so many others for years, he was used to constant noise. The sudden absence of it unsettled him on an animal level.

Nico must have thought the same, because he started humming. Connor didn't recognize the tune. He was sure Nico was making it up as he went. Connor joined in. They continued for at least another ten minutes, until his mouth started tingling.

"I used to think Orpheus was such an idiot," Nico said. "I thought the task was super easy. He just didn't have to look. It's a lot harder than it seems."

"Don't turn around."

"I won't. I just need to… I need to trust that you're with me."

"I am. I'm here."

The climb grew steeper. Connor's calf muscles ached. How much longer did they have to walk? Stupid Hades and his stupid tasks. Was the tunnel going to put them out somewhere in Greece? At least the path wasn't treacherous.

"Do you know any jokes?" Connor asked.

"Uh, not really."

"Why doesn't Aphrodite like tennis players?"

"You're telling a joke, right now? Is that what's happening?"

"Because love means nothing to them."

A beat later, Nico groaned. Connor chuckled to himself.

"Okay," Nico said. "Here's one: what sauce did Tantalus put on his food?"

"I don't know, Nico. Tell me."

"Tartarus sauce."

"Ha! Where did you hear that one?"

"My dad, believe it or not."

"I didn't know Hades had a sense of humor. Considering."

Nico went quiet again. Connor cursed himself for bringing the atmosphere back down. He picked up his pace a little to close the distance between him and Nico. Dust whispered under his sneakers. His toe connected with something. It thudded against the wall. Connor hoped it wasn't a bone.

"I'm sorry," Connor said after another period of silence. "This is all my fault. I should've known it wouldn't be the same for me."

"You don't have to be sorry. You did the right thing."

"I'm lucky I had you. I would've been stuck there forever if you hadn't argued with your dad. That took guts." Connor was tempted to touch Nico's shoulder, but he was afraid it might cause Nico to turn around. "This'll probably sound cheesy, but I always thought you were cool."

"No you didn't."

"It's true. Why else would I keep trying to be friends with you?"

"I don't know. I don't understand anything you do."

Connor grinned in the darkness. "I want to be your friend because I like you. Lots of people like you, Nico. You just don't believe it when they say so."

Nico's next words were very soft. If the tunnel hadn't been so unbelievably quiet, Connor probably wouldn't have heard them. "Some people don't like me the way I wish they did."

"Nico…"

"I don't want to talk about it. Not right now."

"Okay. I…" Connor didn't get to finish. He tripped. He wasn't sure how it happened. His foot must have caught a dip in the path. The next thing he knew, he was stumbling backwards down the slope, end over end. Connor bit his tongue. He managed to stop himself before he fell too far. The taste of blood flooded his mouth.

"Connor!" Nico's voice echoed.

"I'm fine! Don't look!" The lantern was a spot in the distance. Connor swore into the dirt and pushed himself upright. He'd scraped his palms raw, skinned his knee, and bruised in several different places.

"Connor?"

"Stay there. I can catch back up." Aching, Connor climbed back towards Nico. The light didn't move. A ripple of pure relief ran through him when he got close enough to see Nico's back. He hadn't looked.

Nico took a shaky breath. "I almost… I thought you were gone. I was about to come after you."

"I'm glad you didn't," Connor said. "But it's nice of you to think of it."

"Keep close to me and the light," Nico said. "I don't want you to fall again. You can hold the back of my jacket."

Connor pinched the leather of the aviator in his hand. He felt like a child again, clinging to the edge of his mom's sweater. He tried not to step on the backs of Nico's shoes. He was taller. His stride was longer.

"Are you hurt?" Nico asked.

"A little. It's not too bad. Nothing broke. A little ambrosia and nectar once we're out and I'll be good as new."

"It's close. I can feel it."

"That's good." Connor held Nico's jacket a tighter. "Maybe we should sing. Like Orpheus."

Nico shook his head. "I can't."

"Anyone can sing. You don't have to be one of Apollo's kids to do it."

"What song did you even have in mind?"

" _It's a small world after all…_ "

"Stop it! This is stressful enough."

"Just trying to lighten the mood."

"Pick something else."

Connor tried "Twinkle, Twinkle." He felt silly, but it was better than the silence. Nico reluctantly joined in. They attempted to translate it into ancient Greek, but it was difficult making the meter match. When they got tired of that, they switched to another simple tune.

The tunnel started getting lighter. The blackness turned to greyness and the slope evened out. Nico lowered his lantern arm. Connor heard him exhale. He could smell the outside world. He could hear the distant hum of cars on the road. There were living things out there.

"This is it," Nico whispered. He pointed. A small, bright circle lay ahead of them.

"Do you think we should run for it?" Connor suggested.

"We might get separated."

"Good point." Connor was afraid of what might happen if they got too far apart. Or if he fell again. Nico might not be able to resist looking over his shoulder twice. He released the jacket and reached for Nico's hand. To his surprise, Nico accepted it. Both their palms were clammy and chilled from the Underworld.

The circle grew bigger. Connor could see a piece of sky, grass. He heard birds chirping. Nico's grip tightened. The lantern hung at his side, no longer necessary. Connor meshed his fingers between Nico's. He was terrified of letting go.

They stepped into the sunlight. It felt heavenly against Connor's skin. He took a deep breath of fresh air. He thought he might cry. His eyes were already watering from the sudden brightness. The lantern dissolved. Connor and Nico kept walking for a few more paces, then stopped.

Nico crumpled, dragging Connor with him. He was laughing helplessly. His shoulders shook. Connor pressed his cheek into a patch of clover and inhaled. Soon he was laughing too, clutching Nico's hand. He waited until the hysteria passed before trying to speak.

"We did it," he said.

"Yeah. I can't believe it." Nico unlinked their hands and stood. He tilted his head back. "I can't believe it," he repeated. "Orpheus _was_ an idiot."

Connor jumped up and pulled Nico into a hug. He wasn't sure why he felt so compelled to do so. It just seemed right. Nico, caught off guard, hugged him back. It didn't last long. Nico gently pushed himself away. His face was red.

"That's enough. Don't get too excited," he said.

"I can't help it," Connor replied, beaming. "We can finally go home."


	10. Chapter 10: Nostos

Their arrival back at camp was a quiet affair. Nico came and went as he pleased, and Travis had apparently made up an excellent cover story that involved their mother getting sick, emergency phone calls, and a frantic trip to make sure she was okay. Connor got a few questions about his mom, but he was able to easily deflect them. Mr. D made sure he was punished properly for not letting them know. Connor was assigned to work the strawberry fields for a while as penance. It was nothing like he'd imagined a homecoming to be but he kind of liked it.

"I'm glad you're not dead," was the first thing Travis said when Connor returned to the Hermes cabin. "What was it like going on a field trip with the Ghost Whisperer?"

Connor thought about it. "It was fun."

Travis didn't ask him anymore questions. Connor decided he might tell Travis more if he brought it up again, but for now, the things he'd learned about Nico di Angelo would remain in the privacy of his mind. He did show Travis the traveler's card.

"Sweet," Travis said. "You could go anywhere with this thing. We gotta go on a big trip after I graduate."

Connor smiled and nodded. It was nice to pretend that kind of thing was possible.

Of course, the girls from the Demeter cabin were suspicious. They always were. Miranda showed up in the cabin that afternoon. Katie must have been trying to drag information out of Travis.

"Where did you disappear to, Connor?" Miranda demanded.

"Travis told you, Mom was sick. I went to check on her."

"Why don't I believe you?" She folded her arms. "I get the feeling that you snuck out of camp without informing any of the other counselors because you had less than pure intentions. Were you out collecting contraband? Stuff to mess with our cabin again?"

"Believe whatever you wanna believe," Connor said. "I was out doing a good deed. It doesn't matter whether everyone knows it."

Miranda sniffed and tossed her ponytail over one shoulder. "Don't let it happen again, Stoll. Katie and I won't hesitate to report you. There are other campers who could take your place."

It was a blatant lie, but he respected her for sounding so confident. There was a flicker of movement behind Miranda, a dark shape that edged its way into the frame.

Connor noticed Nico hovering in the doorway. He waved for him to come in. Nico shook his head and backed away. Miranda glanced over her shoulder.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Nico was here. I thought he wanted something, but he just moved on."

"You should go talk to him. He's probably just shy. That boy isn't very social."

"I will. Thanks, Miranda." Connor got up and moved past her.

Nico hadn't gone far. He was walking back towards Hades cabin, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his bomber jacket. Connor caught up with him without even trying. He was unable to resist ruffling Nico's hair.

"Hey. Did you need something?"

"No. Forget about it."

"You should have come in. I was going to show you my secret stash of contraband."

"I didn't want to interrupt." Nico stopped in front of his cabin. He didn't go inside. He seemed to be working up the nerve to say something. "Um, if you still want to show me your contraband tomorrow, I wouldn't say no."

"Wait a minute," Connor said, a smile stretching his lips. "Are you saying you want to hang out?"

Nico hunched his shoulders. "Y-yeah, I guess. But don't think we're best friends now or anything. I figured that after all that… you know, it would kill time."

"Nico, I'm touched." Connor put a hand over his heart and wiped away a fake tear. "We're finally becoming closer."

"Alright. This got weird and I'm leaving. Bye." Nico pushed his door open.

Before he could go in, Connor caught his arm. "You can come to me whenever you want. You know that right? If you're bored or lonely or want to talk, you know where to find me."

"Well, yeah, you're a camp counselor. That's in your job description."

"I'm also your friend. That's why I'm telling you this."

Nico looked at him for a long moment. "Okay." Then he carefully extricated himself from Connor's grasp and stepped backward into the cabin. He shut the door.

Connor spent what felt like forever staring at that closed door like Nico di Angelo's thoughts would appear on it at any second. He was dazed, his body numb. He hadn't been brushed off or snapped at. Nico had said "okay." He'd accepted that Connor was his friend. He'd agreed to tell him things, to spend time together.

Connor knew he was nowhere near "BFF" status, but as he walked back to Hermes' cabin, he felt lighter than air.

* * *

 **So almost as soon as I finished writing this fic, I realized that I had actually started something much bigger than I'd initially intended. Therefore, I will eventually be posting sequels (which I'm currently working on because I have no self control). I set up too much stuff to leave hanging! Is Travis leaving? How's Connor going to use that traveler's pass? How will his friendship with Nico evolve? So expect at least two more fics from me in this universe.**

 **Thanks to all of y'all for reading!**


End file.
